In the past wooden deck trailers have been manually drilled by electric hand drills and the like to provide holes for fastening the wooden deck to an underlying frame. Such manual drilling is labor consuming and requires considerable time for completion of the job and contributes to extensive cost and time in the operation. Such hole drilling has been a particular problem in the drilling of large sized flat bed wooden deck trailers in the initial manufacture as well as in deck replacement which may be required through the wear and tear encountered in heavy usage in hauling goods of one type or another and heavy equipment.